Un cierto amor en blanco y negro
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El amor viene de todos los colores, no solo en rosa o gris, y eso es algo que Kamijou Touma aprendera de algun modo u otro, al menos que prefiera ser mutilado en manos del nro 1
1. Chapter 1

Kuro to shiro no ai

Lo recuerdo claramente ahora, aquella época en que solo tenia un amigo, cuyo nombre se me ha borrado de la memoria.

_Es el, cierto? El que lastimo a Natsuo no?

_ Es un niño raro, no lo creen? Da miedo de solo verlo…

_Me molesta, como permiten que este tipo de moustro en nuestra escuela?!

Uno de los niños lanzo una piedra hacia su cabeza, sin saber que la reflexión se lo regresaría de inmediato.

_Mierda! Maldito moustro!

Es cierto, todo lo que me toca se ve reflejado; quiera o no, siempre termino lastimando a alguien, siempre alejo a las personas

Siempre estare solo.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida, no vio venir cuando un pequeño de cabellos negros y puntiagudo lo tomaba por el hombro a modo de saludo:

_Que tal?!

_Tu…-gruño sintiendo una venita en su frente ante la estúpida sonrisa de su acompañante además del tonto apodo que le puso.

La única persona que no podía lastimar y que lo enojaba facilmente.

_JEJE como estas? Te veias muy serio. Sabes? Te estaba tratando de hablar desde hace rato pero siempre me ignorabas asi que decidi ser mas agresivo esta vez, que dices? Vamos juntos a casa? No te ves como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, asi que vamos!

_En serio eres un fastidio! Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

No quería hacer eso, pero no queria lastimarlo. Aprete mi mochila intentando contener lo que realmente sentía, pero el lo noto.

Se coloco en frente mio impidiendo mi paso.

_No seas asi, lo repetiré, vamos juntos a casa?

_Ah?

_No dejare de insistir hasta que aceptes!

_eres un tonto!

_Vamos, no seas asi-¡

Lo note acercar su mano de nuevo a mi, actuando por reflejo.

_NO ME TOQUES!

Al instante se detuvo, mirándome con una expresión que supe interpretar. Me sentí mal al instante por lo que intente disculparme, pero…

_Etto…

Sorpresivamente pico su estomago

_KYAAAHH!

_jeje te asustaste!-rio ante la reacción del menor, causando que este lo mirara furioso y sonrojado.

_t-tu…bastardo..!

Pero aprovechando la confusión, logro rozar sus dedo, tomando finalmente su mano, cosa que mágicamente tranquilizo al peliblanco.

_Y bien, regresamos juntos?

Desvio la mirada sintiendo su cara arder.

Es la primera persona que puedo tocar sin dañar, esta sensación calida que me genera, que me quema por dentro, es nueva para mi y agradable.

Penso mientras bajaba la mirada, cosa que extaño al azabache, quien noto el calor subir en su rostro preocupandolo. Solto su mano, quitando de su trance al futuro esper mas fuerte, y rápidamente la coloco en su frente, para sopresa del albino.

_Te pusiste rojo…tendras fiebre?...-le pregunto acercando su cara demasiado, cosa que lo enrojecion aun mas_

_e-eh!

_ waaa! La fiebre aumento?!

Al no poder soportar mas la vergüenza, aparto el brazo del mayor.

_Mou! Eres una molestia, pero aceptare. Mas te vale sentirte afortunado!

El otro pequeño solo le dedico una sonrisa:

_Lo dices enserio?-rie rascanso su mejilla- que bueno que finalmente lo aceptaras.

El peliblanco solo desvio la mirada.

_Entonces vamos_!-le animo, a pesar de no poder oir lo ultimo que dijo, tomo su mano nuevamente , dudoso pero feliz de poder lograrlo.

Ese niño fue tu primer amigo y quizás su primer amor. No le avergonzaba pensar mucho en ello, ya que no se regia sobre las reglas de moral de las demás personas ni nada parecido. Siempre atesore este sentimiento, incluso cuando nos vimos obligados a separarnos al trasladarme a otro centro de investigación, y cuando después de varios años, crei volverte a ver en quel deposito de contenedores durante el ultimo experimento para el paso al nivel 6.

Dias después de aquel raro desenlace no podía evitar pensar mucho en eso, aun mientras compraba mas latas de café para relajarme, lo familiar que me era ver a aquel héroe, incluso cuando me repetia mentalmente que era imposible.

No pude notar que ese estúpido también estaba en la tienda y buscaba lo mismo que yo.

_Disculpe, pero yo iba a…-te escuche balbucear hasta que nos vimos a la cara,y por el espanto que mostrabas era obvio que me reconocias.

_ ahh! Accelerator!?

A mi también me sorprendio, pero mas que nada me molesto tu reacción, como si pensaras que iba a matarte o algo asi, eso pensaba mientras apretaba mis labios y tu negabas con la cabeza, balbuceando alguna burda disculpa.

_Lo siento! No vi que las querias también!

_Eh?...-te mire fastidiado, enserio eras el mismo héroe que me dio una paliza días atrás?

_Q-uiero decir, si tu las quieres, puedes quedártelas! Kamijou-san no se molestara ni nada parecido! Es mas, es mi prioridad como alguien mayor velar sobre ti y un nutrición!-seguiste diciendo tonterías, sudando frio y queriendo evitar a toda costa algo que me enfadara.

Eres tan idiota!

_Etto…Accelerator-san, no te enojaste, cierto?- en lugar de responder solo me aparte como si me quemaras, me molestaba tu aptitud hacia mi y opte por salir de la tienda, sin percatarme que mi reacción parecio extrañarte.

Cuando ya me disponía a regresar a casa, sentí haber repelido algo, y al oírte, supuse que eras tu y alguna lata de café que abandone hace rato.

_wow! –antes de notarlo ya estabas a mi lado con una bolsa con una bolsa de ellas y me ofrecias una- no tenias que irte asi solo pormi, seguro no quieres una?

Sin siquiera mirarte pase de largo, ignorándote, aunque claro eso no te detendría ni nada.

_oye…

No se si fue el karma o algo parecido lo que provoco que me tomaras del hombro anulando mi habilidad, y justo cuando comenzó repentinamente a llover, empapándome completamente.

_ETTO….yo solo queria ver si querias algo de café pero creo que no es asi jeje-comentaste intentando calmar la tensión que tu mismo provocaste mientra reia como idiota- q-quien diría que llovería, no? El pronostico fallo no crees? Jeje…

_tu!...maldito idiota!..-gruñi nada divertido con la situación- tu eres el culpable!-sabia perfectamente que esa rara mano tuya tuvo algo que ver con esto- tu…!

_O-oye! Espera! Fue un accidente, si? No te enojaste, cierto?-te oi murmurar nervioso e intentando inventar una excusa.

_TE VOY A..ACHU!-antes de siquiera terminar mi amenaza, un estornudo escapo de mi labios, para que negarlo, aterrándome, nunca en mi vida me he enfermado!- q-que rayos significa esto…?!

El pelinegro por su parte lo miro entre soprendido e intrigado, no había que pensar mucho pare deducir que probablemente el nro 1, debido a su habilidad, difícilmente te habría enfermado o algo parecido antes, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo responsable por ello. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo de su mano al menor,queriendo guiarlo a su departamento para resguardarse de la lluvia.

_Vamos!

_eh..e-espera..que?-no pudo negarse ya que el mayor ya se lo llevaba de la mano de forma rápida y segura.

A penas entraron a la habitación estudiantil del nivel cero, este le lanzo una toalla, que solo reflejo sin prestar demasiada atención.

_Aqui tienes…!- al recibirla de regreso le miro con reproche_ oye….no rechaces la hopistalidad de un sempai…

El joven albino no le hizo mucho caso

_Da igual…no lo necesito, solo debo repeler el agua encima mio y estare seco-y dicho eso, llevo a cabo dicha acción sin mayor problemas, quedando seco al instante.

_Vaya! Eso fue increíble! Tu habilidad es muy útil, no?-le dedico una mirada llena de admiración.

_Supongo…

_Que tal si te quedas..?-le ofrecio al notar que el esper estaba por marcharce-traere algo caliente para beber . que dices?

No supe ni porque me quede, pero antes de saberlo ya estaba sentado en la alfombra con una lata de café y esperando a que terminaras de cambiarte. El lugar era infinamente pequeño comparado con mi departamento, me soprende que puedas vivir aquie. Al pensarlo mas y mas, no puedo evitar pensar que de verdad eres ese niño que fue mi amigo hace tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me irrita aceptarlo, porque actuas como si no me conocieras, restándole posibilidades a mi suposición.

_UH? Llevas rato callado y mirándome-el ojizaul sentía la pesades de los ojos rojos del esper mas fuerte.

_y?-no le daba importancia real al asunto.

_Me preguntaba si pasa algo?

El albino solo le dio una sonrisa, llena de cinismo por cierto.

_Solo pensaba en lo estúpido que realmente eres, hace unos días estuve enserio con ganas de acabar con tu miserable existencia y ahora me invitas a tu casa, tiene algún sentido héroe de pacotilla? Tienes miedo acaso?-le provoco enserio dudando de las intenciones del desafornunado joven.

Este solo le miro, conuna mirada difícil de descifrar.

_Te equivocas…no te temo en lo absoluto-el menor se tenso al instante-pero no tiene que ver con el hecho de haberte vencido, cosa que con toda seguridad fue un golpe de suerte…tu poder es…increíble, es decir, estuviste creando plasma con tus propias manos, si no hubiera sido por la intervención las sister, tal vez habría perdido ante ello, por suerte, no paso algo asi..

Al oírlo con una mezcla de halago y admiración, solo apretó sus puño, agradeciendo en lo mas profundo de su ser también esa intervención, ya que de lo contrario significaría que ahora no estarían hablando; aunque el estudiante de preparatoria lo tomo como si el nro 1 se hubiera enfadado o algo asi, asustándose.

_Espera! No lo decía por burla ni nada!-se sento abruptamente as su lado tomando su puño cerrado para evitar alguna catástrofe- por favor! La habitación de kamijou-san aun no se recupera por completo del ultimo atraco que su dueño recibió!-exclamo ya preparándose para que su mala suerte actuara y el otro reaccionara de mala forma, cosa que no paso y lo extraño, mirándolo confuso- are?...no atacaras…?-levanto la cara para finalmente verlo, notando que el susodicho invitado solo había bajado la cabeza dejando que su cabello tapara parte de su cara, en una rara forma de disculpa y agadecimiento, sacándole al azabache una ligera sonrisa, entendia ya lo que pasaba.

_...no te preocupes…eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo que es ya borron y cuenta nueva, cierto?-a quien le hablaba no respondio palabra ni lo aparto- eso significa que podemos iniciar como si nada y ser amigos, no?

El peliblanco no lo acepto ni lo negó, pero aparto la mano del mayor, incomodo con las cosas que le había dicho, ya que no esperaba eso.

_Como sea…suéltame!-aparto su mano, mientras el mayor lo miraba confuso y sinprevio aviso, colocaba su mano en su frente.

_Accelerator, te sientes bien? Tu cara se puso roja, tiene fiebre?-le miro con curiosidad, acercándose y rebelando el coloraro rostro del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar pensar que eso ya le había pasado antes.

Sin pensando 2 veces, tumbo al mayor al suelo, sentándose en su cintura repentinamente.

_Eh?...-el de pelo puntiagudo lo miro si entender que tramaba.

Pero por la sonrisa escalofriante, no podía ser nada bueno, además de que la oscuridad del cuarto, no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

_Hey?!..Accelerator-san, que esta haciendo?-pregunto sudando la gota gorda, pero al sentir una mano abrir el cierre de su pantalón, ya se hizo una idea- o-oye!...espera!...donde crees que esta tocando?-trato de detenerlo, pero antes que interfiriera, el albino, inmovilizo su brazo derecho, apretando los puntos de presión de su hombro, quedando a su merced. Antes de siquiera quejarte, el menor ya había comenzado a frotar su miembro con maestria nunca antes vista, nublando sus sentidos, asi com también sus intentos de soltarse- a-alto..ahh!..e-espera…ngh!-comenzo a gemir en voz baja, mientras el otro solo lo mirada, prestando atención a cada reacción suya.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentirlo terminar.

_Eso fue rápido…no lo crees señor héroe?-finalmente hablo con un toque de burla y mostrándole sus dedos manchado de su esencia. El aludido apenar y podía jadear una respuesto.

_E-eso…es….

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, vio como el menor,abria su propio pantalón, llevando a su entrada su ya lubricados dedos, aparentemente preparándose.

_?...

_Eso….es…ah…-introdujo ya dos dedos- ah…dos….-con solo verlo, el desfortunado chico sintió el calor golpear su cara de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato, los pantalones del menor ya habían volado a alguna parte de la habitación, y este simplemente se posicionaba para auto-penetrarse. Ni el mismo entendia porque estaba haciendo todo eso, pero su repentino deseo era mas fuerte que su razón.

_ahn…nh..

_E-espera! Que rayos vas a..!?

_Solo un poco….-trato de detenerlo pero de un solo golpe ya había entrado completamente dentro, paralizándolos a ambos, a touma por la delisiosa presión y al nro 1 por el infinito dolor_ AHHG!

Su cuerpo experimentaba de un segundo a otro varias sensaciones, mas que nada el dolor, pero de una manera extrañamente placentera, como si gozara de algo que usualmente no sentía. Le abrumaba tanto que apenar podía evitar temblar sobre el nivel cero.

_Oye…estas bien…?-el joven héroe le pregunto bastante preocupado al sentirlo completamente quiero y viendo su cara roja y llorosa.

_Si…-murmuro viéndolo de nuevo y sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su cordura, mientras sin pensarlo mucho comenzaba a mover sus caderas, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, poco a poco comenzando a sentir el placer.

_Ahh ah! Ngh!- jadeaba encima del nivel cero, tratando de recuperar el poco aire que tenia, y evitando mirarlo de frente. Fue por ello que no pudo notar cuando el mayor, lo volteo intercambiando la posision, para luego comenzar a embestirlo salvajemente para su sorpresa.

_aqhh! Aghr! Ahh!-gritos y gemidos escaban de sus labios sin pudor alguno, touma sabia perfectamente cual punto lo hacia gritar mas alto y como hacer que tambie disfrutara un buen rato, y eso que al principio se resistia.

Internamente por un momento pensó en que muchas chicas debían de querer morirse por ocupar su lugar en aquellos momentos.

_Eres…ah…bueno…en …hn…esto…-balbuceo aferrándose por la remera del mayor, quien no le respondio, pero tomo su mano entre la suya, cosa que sorprendio al ojirojo-..que..ah..vas….-no pudo terminaar de hablar, porque sus ojos se fundieron por un instante con los del dichoso héroe, quien luego de dudar un momento, lo beso, saboreándose mutuamente por primera vez, y porque no? Difrutando como jamas creyeron de ello. Al poco rato, el beso se profundizo por varios minutos, para luego viajar su lengua al cuello del esper aumentando aun mas la embestidas, para finalmente, terminar juntos, uno en medio de ambos y el otro llenándolo completamente.

Solo kami sabe, cuantas vece en esa larga noche, repitieron tal encuentro.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama del dueño del lugar, muy despiertos. Touma no dejaba de jugar con el suave cabello de su ahora amante, quien solo gruñía mientras le daba la espalda.

_Buenos días! Dormiste bien?-saludo alegre el azabache- aunque no dormismo mucho claro esta…

_Idiota….-se quejo el otro sin mirarlo, le era irritante lo denso que podía ser ese héroe, tan tan tranquilo con lo que había pasado. El también estaba asi, pero en el nivel 0 era fastidioso dicha reacción.

_Te sientes bien?-le dedido una sonrisa ante su malhumorado compañero- te digo algo? Por un momento llegue a sentirte muy familiar anoche, es raro no crees? Como si ya nos conociéramos…

Y fueron solo esas inocentes palabras, mas que suficientes para venirles como si lo hubiesen cacheteado. La imagen de aquel primer amigo golpeo su juicio de repente y noto que era la copia de ese tonto.

Una extraña angustia lo invadio. Si eran la misma persona, eso significaba que lo había olvidado? Que para el no fue tan importante la amistad infantil que tuvieron?

Dichas preguntas rodeaban su mente, pero decidio olvidarlo, no valia la pena.

El responsable de todo, noto su turbación por lo que le miro preocupado.

_Dije algo malo?...

El mas joven cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, para que no viera lo que realmente sentía.

_No…en lo absoluto….al menos eso es lo que te gusta creer cierto?-hablo con rabia, sintiendo que el mayor realmente fingia no reconocerlo adrede.

Kamijou por su parte le miro soprendido y sin saber que hacer. Acaso realmente ya se conocían? Tenia algo que ver con yo antiguo "yo" con recuerdos?

Ni siquiera pudo detenerle al menor, cuanto este se levanto de la nada, vistiéndose con prisa. Intendo seguirlo y detenerlo para hablar al respecto, pero…

_NO ME TOQUES!

Al oírlo, una fría sensación y familiar sensación lo ataco, evitando detenerlo cuando lo vio marcharse. Probablemente no se verían por algún tiempo.

Al quedarse solo, kamijou touma se dejo caer confunso con toda la situación, preguntándose primeramente el porque se acerco al nro 1 el dia anterior?...porque lo vi solo y quize hacerlo parecer una coincidencia, se auto-respondio pensando que no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo asi, y maldiciendo a su cabeza por haberlo privado de tanto recuerdos y lazos que dudaba poder mantener o recordar de nuevo.

Ya sintiendo la falta de compañía y angustia por su amnésica situación solo le quedo decir.

_Fuko da….


	2. Dias despues

Un cierto amor en blanco y negro Cap. 2: Dias después.

El tiempo había transcurrido sin mayores problemas, o eso intentaba convercerse el actual portador del Imaginer Breaker.

_Ahh…fuko da-suspiro desanimado mientras miraba por la ventana de su salón, ignorando a la pobre de Komoe-sensei. No es que sintiese no necesitar sus clases (las necesitaba como sus vida, sino repetiría el año) sino que no podía quitarse de la cabeza cierta molestia, como si estuviese por recordar algo y al momento de la verdad, no pasase nada. Era frustrante.

No sabia como sentirse después de aquel encuentro con el nro 1, pero sentía haver hecho o dicho algo malo. Quedo tan ensimismado que casi olvida limpiar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido, era una fortuna que Index se estuviese quedando unos días en lo de Himegami por una "pijamada" y no hubiese estado ahí para marcar su cabeza con sus colmillos; no sabría que decirle si se enteraba, ni el mismo se creía lo que había pasado.

Y en cuanto a Accelerator, se podría decir que se borro del mapa por completo, ya ni por coicidencia lo veía en la tienda, y cuando quiso preguntarle a alguna persona de la tienda, estos no ayudaban mucho. Hasta juraría que los notaba ligeramente aliviados de que no apareciera.

"Ni que los fuese a matar o algo asi…"pensó con cierto fastidio. No pensaba que fuese tan malo, es decir, antes de "eso" pudieron estar sentados en la misma habitación y nada malo paso. Aunque claro que el también dudo al principio, al final corroboro que en el fondo, quitando todo lo del esper mas fuerte y demás títulos, no dejaba de ser un chico común y corriente, que tenia pasatiempos normales, podía arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado, tomar algo de café y tenia ganas de sexo como cualquiera.

Aunque eso ultimo los metio en el lio que ahorita mismo soportaba pero bueno, el tampoco opuso la misma resistencia que su conciencia exigia, además de que no lo catalogaba como una mala experiencia, lo único que le hubiese gustado cambiar era el descenlace.

Otro largo suspiro abandono sus labios. No podía creer que de todos los problemas que ya había tenido que pasar, incluyendo todo el asunto de la magia, la ciencia y quien sabe, cuantos mas su yo con recuerdos paso antes que el, algo tan irreal como tener relaciones con otro chico (que dicho sea de paso intento matarlo ya una vez) lo pusiera cabeza abajo, es decir comparado con las locuras que había pasado, eso era una minuscia, pero aun asi le rompia la cabeza! Oh dios! Si hasta hace una semana Kamijou-san era un chico de preparatoria que gustaba de la onee-san y tenia mala suerte con las mujeres que por alguna razón se enfadaban con el ante la minima tonterías y queria freírlo o morderlo! (Aunque comenzó a dudarlo desde que se imagino a Accelerator con falda y llamándose Suzushiina Yuriko)

"Freirme…?" un escalofrio lo recorrio ante ese ultimo pensamiento. Si Misaka se llegaba a enterar de ese incidente, no solo lo fritaria, lo mataria, sin duda alguna lo haría! Es que vamos! El nunca le dio importancia a ciertos detalles y consideraba que las personas realmente podían cambiar, pero Biri Biri no parecía ser de quienes piensa asi (y si lo era, Accelerator no entraría en esa categoría). Bueno, le entendería porque obviamente no había otra cosa que pensar si vieras a quien consideras tu…amigo…? Rival? Persona preferida para atacar solo porque si? No estaba seguro de como lucia ante sus ojos; "fraternizar" con quien prácticamente asesino de la maneras mas impensables a sus "hermanas" y aparentemente no cambio en lo absoluto después de ello. O eso pensaría ella.

El había notado que el peliblanco, por mas de que no dijera nada, ni tampoco se disculpara, estaba arrepentido con lo ocurrido y buscaba arreglar las cosas, aunque fuese solo algo temporal. Se ponía tenso al hablar de experimento, y no lucia orgulloso para nada.

Tambien era conciente de que lo que le había dicho era verdad, Accelerator solo perdió su encuentro porque se puso arrogante y no pensó seriamente las cosas, de haberlo querido, pudo haberlo hecho picadillo con algún contenedor y ya, e incluso pudo hacerlo mandado a volar de pisotón hacia la estratosfera, pero no fue asi. El chico se confiaba mucho de su poder y esa confianza lo hizo perder. Eso lo hizo mas débil, no porque el y su brazo fuesen mas fuertes, porque no era asi. Hubo incluso momentos en que el mismo, dudo que saldría vivo de allí, un paso en falso y no lo hubiese contado.

Por otro lado también debía admitir que afortunadamente las cosas se dieron como se dieron, ya que eso garantizo que Misaka Imouto junto a las demás ahora mismo estuviesen respirando y que su original tuviera otra oportunidad para ser una buena hermana mayor. Todos tenían una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, incluso el nro 1.

Sonrio pensando en lo diferente lo lucia su cara enrojecida, nada que ver con la agresividad que usualmente teñia sus expresiones. Le gustaba pensar que tarde o temprano lo volveria a ver y asi aclararía lo que había pasado y tal vez lo que había olvidado, porque segurísimo que era eso. Hasta había sentido lo mismo que sintió con Index cuando decidio ocultarle su perdida de memoria. No queria hacerlo sufrir por eso. Ni a Index ni a Accelerator ni a nadie!

Intentaria con todo lo que tuviese poder hacer las cosas bien y quien sabe, quizás algo bueno podría salir de tratar con el esper mas fuerte de ciudad academia, porque, para que lo negaría, le gustaba, le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer que funcionara eso nuevo que estaba sintiendo. Solo esperaba no terminar muerto en sus intentos.

_Sensei! Kami-yan no esta prestando atención de nuevo por estar fantaseando con chicas lindas!-canturreo su fetichista amigo, descubriéndolo, aunque su acusación no podía ser mas errónea.

_Eso no es…-cayo al ver la mirada llorosa de la pequeña maestra, para luego sentir el instinto asesino de sus demás compañeros-…fuko da….-algo le decía que si llegaba a morir, tal vez no pasaría tanto tiempo, ni seria en manos de un nivel 5 o una maga.


	3. Chapter 3

Un cierto amor en blanco y negro Cap. 3: Las cosas cambian.

Algo había cambiado en el. Asi se sentía desde su primer encuentro con aquel nivel 0 con complejo de héroe. Asi se sentido después de volverlo a ver ese dia de lluvia y haberse acostado con el. Asi se sintió esa noche que conocio a Last Orde y todo cambio para siempre en su vida.

No sabia que pensar de aquello, aunque gran importancia no le daba. A pesar de haber huido como chiquilla que se arrepiente de haberse entregado a su novio ese dia, en el fondo realmente no le importaba, actualmente ya no. Le dolio, si, el que no lo recordara le había dolido, pero luego de pensarlo seriamente ya en casa, se percato que no tenia porque ser asi. Todas las personas olvidan. Hasta el olvidaba, una prueba de ello era que ni su nombre real sabia!

Y con todo lo que le había pasado con esa mocosa que volvió su mundo de cabeza, sabia que había cosas mas valiosas que recuerdos perdidos, como el presente por ejemplo, esa nueva oportunidad de redención que recorrería por lo que restaba de su vida, y no, no se arrepentia de la elección que tomo. La mocosa de Last Order estaba viva asi como las demás copias baratas de la railgun, el idiota de amai ao estaba en el infierno, y Yoshikawa y el recuperándose tranquilamente en el hospital.

No podía pedir mas, se había probado que no era un caso perdido y si era capaz de proteger a alguien. Y se sentía muy bien hacerlo, le ayudaba a que el dolor mermara un poco, pero no demasiado.

Por un lado, debía admitir que cuidar de Last Order ocupaba todo su tiempo y ayudaba a que malos pensamientos no lo atacaran de nuevo, entre ellos, aquel idiota con cabeza de erizo. Le ayudaba a mantener sus verdaderas prioridades a flote y a ir desechando todo lo podrido que lastimaba su alma desde hacia años.

Y para que negarlo? Si llegaba a verlo de nuevo, no iba a actuar distinto o nada parecido, no valia la pena, era un acoston y nada mas, no haría dramas por ello. Aunque su ego no podía evitar inflarse a darse cuenta que había logrado algo que, estaba mas que seguro, la 3ra lugar ansiaba, porque el no era ciego! No señor! El había notado algo raro en los ojos de esta cuando se percataron de que no lo había matado en aquel deposito de rieles. En ella y en su clon. Lo tendría guardado para si como un chiste y venganza personal, principalmente contra los clones, porque aunque jamas le alcanzaría la vida para redimirse por las mas de 10000 sisters muertas, una partecita de si le guardaba un cierto rencor,por jamas haberle demostrado a el que querían vivir y que todo lo que ese héroe y niñata rica le habían reclamado era verdad, hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Un pequeño castigo por no haberse esforzado mas por ser mas humanas cuando todo inicio. Por no haberse esforzado en detenerlo.

Por todo eso no podía estar mas agradecido con aquel idiota por haberlo parado, ya que en aquel entonces estaba seguro de haber perdido gran parte de su cordura y humanidad como para detenerse solo. Lo agradecia, ya que gracias a eso, también conocía a Last Order ahora, y, que si, aunque sea una mocosa escandalosa y toda la cosa, fue la primera persona que le trato con una sincera amabilidad y no le temia en lo mas minimo. Se lo probo cuando se conocieron y lo seguía haciendo ahora que despertaba en el hospital, dormida a su lado.

Una nueva vida empezaría y ese tonto se la había otorgado al hacerle saborear la derrota aquella noche.

"Estupido héroe…eres alguien…interesante" pensó intentando reir con cierta malicia. Lo que habían hecho no calo hondo en su corazón pero no le molestaría repetir alguna vez, después de todo la vida era corta, estar al borde de morir 2 veces lo hizo darse cuenta de eso. Y a veces cuando se estaba ocupado tratando de salvar y toda la cosa, daba algo de estrés de seguro, y que mejor manera de quitarse todo eso que con una buena sesión de "entretenimiento para adultos". Total, lo peor que siempre podría pasar tan solo eran tonterías como embarazos o enfermedades; en lo primero, era improbable por obvias razones y en lo segundo, bueno, el no era muy activo en eso precisamente y dudaba, con lo imbécil que podría llegar a ser el azabache, lo fuese.

Rio con cinismo. Esto sin duda seria MUY divertido!

**Notas finales: jeje ok, este fue el penúltimo capi, el próximo ofrecerá el final y sabran que fue de este par xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Un cierto amor en blanco y negro Cap. Final

Varios meses habían pasado desde lo ocurrido y nuevamente el numero 1 se encontraba comprando café en esa tienda. Su mente ya no recordaba lo que significo ese encuentro tiempo atrás pero tampoco si lo recordaba le importaría, ahora tenia una inquieta y castaña prioridad que robaba sus tiempo y pensamientos, que solo por unos días estaría fuera para ver a sus "hermanas" lo cual, gracias a que Yomikawa y Yoshikawa fueron a un congreso y Worst prácticamente nunca aparecía por la casa, significaba un par de días de libertad masculina. Y que mejor que algo de café y pollo frito para celebrarlo en soledad. Tal vez y hasta alquilaría una película.

Si, ese había sido su plan hasta que en el camino, probablemente como una broma del karma, se topo nuevamente con su suplicio de cabellos ridículamente erizados.

_etto…..accelerator-san…?-saludo nervioso de que su mala suerte surtiera efecto.

El peliblanco solo le miro aburrido. Esto era por demás estúpido. Estaban en la misma situación de manera que hasta por poco y le daban ganas de reir o llorar. Solo solto un largo suspiro contando hasta diez para luego nuevamente mirarlo mientras el otro se disculpaba por haber tomado la misma lata. Realmente no le presto atención a lo que decía.

_...solo cierra la boca…-murmuro dándole la espalda ya habiendo llenado su canasto con lo que deseaba, dejando incrédulo a de ojos azules.-…tengo algo mejor que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías….-hizo ademan de alejarse pero antes, se giro aburridamente para mirarlo de soslayo-y para que lo sepas…estoy solo en casa por los próximos dos días…tengo café y películas…además de que hara frio mas de noche y no se cocinar….-le dio las espalda-haber si puedes usar tus neuronas y saber de lo que hablo héroe idiota-mascullo alejándose y curiosamente deteniéndose unos minutos de mas en la puerta antes de marcharse realmente a su departamento. Eso si, siendo seguido de un sonriente joven quien llevaba consigo algo mas para cocinar y pensando que probablemente no "verían películas" para pasar el rato.

El solo pensarlo hizo que incluso en nro 1 sintiera su rostro arder y maldijera su actuar tan poco de el, pero mas al rato lo agradecería cuando la calida mano que varias veces lo salvo se posara en su frente y como buen idiota el otro le preguntara por una fiebre inexistente otra vez, rememorando un recuerdo ya olvidado y dándole un toque medio agrio a la situación.

_...en realidad…tengo frio….

+++++++++++++++++++++tiempo después+++++++++++++++++++++++

Habian pasado años desde aquel dia donde sus destino se enredaron mas de lo debido. Habian madurado en cierta forma y habían superado esa situación. Actualmente se podría decir que "vivian" juntos, o mejor dicho, tenían la suerte de pasar el rato bajo el mismo techo.

_Buenos días….como dormiste?-saludo el azabache mientras preparaba el desayuno. La noche había sido larga y entretenida, por lo que el hambre se sentía en el ambiente-te ves cansado…

_Y de quien es la maldita culpa…?-gruño el otro sentándose con tan solo los jeans puestos e hizo una mueca de molestia, de nuevo el bruto erizo se paso.

El ojiazul noto la asesina mirada encima suyo y sintió un escalofrío. De allí no saldría vivo.

_Etto….Accelerator-san?...porque siento que no le estoy cayendo muy bien ahora…?-retrocedió un poco con la sartén en mano, mientras el menor soltaba un aura de pura molestia.

_Considérate muerto maldito héroe!-exclamo echo furia mientras se le lanzaba encima. Muchos quizás pensarían que ese era el fin de kamijou touma y que su única salvación es su mano derecha, pero se equivocan.

_Ahh! Te tengo!-rio el mayor atrapándolo a tiempo de la cintura y robándole sus labios por un momento- oye…tu manera de pedirme un beso es muy original…-ironizo ante la cínica sonrisa de su compañero. Ese truco siempre funcionaba, aunque ahora su desayuno termino en el suelo gracias a su jueguito.

_No niegues que te encanta…idiota…-se levanto dándole la espalda con tranquilidad. No era cariñoso ni nada, pero disfrutaba causarle paro cardiacos a ese erizo, como a veces lo escuchaba llamarlo bien bajito para que supuestamente no lo oyera, "un conejito travieso". Esta por demás decir que le dejo un lindo morado de recuerdo cuando lo oyó.

_No te aproveches de la nobleza de los demás…ah..fukoda…mi desayuno-lamento limpiándolo todo ante la aptitud nada colaborativa de su pareja quien entro a darse un baño. No sabia muy bien como terminaron asi, puesto que casi no se veían y cuando lo hacían actuaban como si nada, pero eso si. El albino lo había visitado varias veces a su recamara para "repetir la sesión que no recordaba de aquel dia por la fiebre que paso y que como héroe debía hacerse responsable de bajar cada ves que volviera" y de algún modo terminaron de esa forma.

A pesar de sus diferencias, disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía y el sexo cada dia era mas placentero, a pesar de que rara vez se decían cosas cariñosas, se lo demostraban sin palabras. Porque touma podía ser muy denso en el tema y accelerator no muy sincero con lo que podría llegar a sentir, pero se entendían y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

_Oye! Cabeza de erizo! El agua esta fría! Ven a calentarla!-oyó un grito desde el baño y sonrió. Su novio era un tsundere de primera categoría y tenia raras maneras de expresar lo que quería, pero por suerte la costumbre los hizo saber descifrar sus raras formas de expresión. Con un brillo ligeramente lujurioso se dirigió a su amante, dejando lo demás por ahora.

No sabia hasta cuando durarían asi ni si lo que sentían era o no amor, por ahora lo dejarían asi y solo el tiempo dirá si pueden o no estar juntos, pero por hoy, mejor se preocupaban por repetir sus juegos una vez mas bajo la ducha.


End file.
